


Lithe Drabbles

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: General, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2005-06-22
Packaged: 2018-03-23 13:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3769664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles produced as a result of the Lithe Insta-drabbling session on the evening of the 22nd of June.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Lost Love

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

_Drabble-and-a-half_

Words: **Affords, bit, destination, sunshine**

I remember our days under the sun. Warm sunshine, a soft breeze blowing strands of my hair across my face… And he would reach up and gently brush them away again. Even those small caresses were enough to make my heart race. We could not afford much, but his love turned even a simple meal into a feast.

Oh, how I loved him. My husband, my lover…my friend.

But he was lost to me in the darkness that spread from the Black Land.

It is small consolation that he died defending his city. In spite of his courage, his loyalty, his destination was one where I cannot go just yet.

But now, a new summer dawns. The darkness has perished. Bit by bit, flowers start to blossom again. I see new love blooming all around me.

And it heartens me to know that their fate will not be like mine.

* ~ * ~ * ~ *


	2. When Hope Fails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabbles produced as a result of the Lithe Insta-drabbling session on the evening of the 22nd of June.

words: **South, alleged, strangers, accuse**

There have been reports of outbreaks in the South.

The Haradrim have allegedly allied themselves with Sauron’s forces.

Strangers cross the borders of these lands every day.

We are not informed for fear of causing panic, but the men know. Yet we only get accused of spreading rumours, whatever we say.

The Steward’s madness seems to be increasing every day. They say he spends most of his time locked up in the tower. He has given up hope. He leaves his people in despair…

The man who is supposedly our leader has failed us. Who will lead the people now?

* ~ * ~ * ~ *


End file.
